Comité de Salut Public
The Comité de Salut Public (Committee of Public Safety) is a socialist party in Lourenne. It was founded in 2842 and defends the rights of Cajun people (10% of the population) and their Seleyan Canrillaişe-Lourennais culture. It also draws support from the native Mixtec people, especially in the agricultural sector, and from leftist academics as well. Contrary to many parties of a socialist nature, the Comité de Salut Public is an outspoken religious party supporting the Theognosian Church in Lourenne. Party History Comité de Salut Public: 2842-2845 The Comité de Salut Public was founded in 2842 as an umbrella organization for various minor leftwing parties that weren't organized on a national level before. It quickly became clear these parties would be absorbed in the CSP and that their independence could not be kept. From its beginning on, the CSP stressed the need for a national popular revolution. Its first elections (in 2842) were seen as a test for the party platform. Popular revolution, however, should not be regarded as a plebejan one and the CSP lost the elections, winning no seats, due to its elitist policies. It was the people's misunderstanding of these policies that was worked on by party officials until the following elections of 2845. Then, the party won 70% of the seats in the Assemblée nationale. The Comité de Salut Public, though officially still the name of the party, was transformed into the Parti de la Révolution Populaire from then on. Parti de la Révolution Populaire: 2845-2850 The Parti de la Révolution Populaire is the name for the Comité de Salut Public since the 2845 elections, giving the party 70% of the seats in the Assemblée nationale. It serves as a platform for revolutionary leftwing measures in the République Libre de Lourenne. In 2845, the Parti de la Révolution Populaire proposed a national coalition to the more conservative Union Nationale. This was first excepted, however, not long after cabinet formation the five Union Nationale ministers resigned. Talks continued, but after realizing a popular government could not be made with the conservative party the Parti de la Révolution Populaire took the responsability to propose a cabinet consisting of solely its own members. Following the 2848 elections, when the PRP took a little over 50% of the votes, party officials decided to ask the Union Nationale to participate in a cabinet of national unity. The UN gave in to this demand, and they were given six out of thirteen cabinet seats. Société Libertine Lourennaise: 2850-present Under pressure of the anarchist wing of the CSP, the Parti de la Révolution Populaire, facing an electoral defeat in 2852, was formed into the Société Libertine Lourennaise (Libertine Club of Lourenne). List of Speakers The Speaker of the Comité de Salut Public is called a "parleur" in Cajun lourennais. If the parleur is a woman "parleuse" may be proper to use, but this is a matter of personal taste. *Helena Jugany (b. 2811) ** Parleuse (2842-2845) *Catherine Sass-Morgan (b. 2809) ** Parleuse (2845-2850) *Amadis Jamyn (b. 2801) ** Parleur (2850-2855) *Charles Aldous Fox (b. 2820) ** Parleur (2855-2857) *Johan Maalwyck (b. 2823) ** Parleur (2857-2861) *Philippe Hénault marquis d'Aldéan (b. 2819) ** Parleur (2861-present) List of General Captains The General Captain (Capitaine général) was the commander in chief of the Force Publique (Public Force), the former armed wing of the party. *Amadis Jamyn (b. 2801) ** Capitaine général (2855-2857) List of party members elected to public office List of Heads of State *Helena Jugany (b. 2811) ** Président (2845-2852) List of Ministers *Saartje van Kampsch (b. 2811) **Head of Government (2845-2846) **Minister of Internal Affairs (2846-2852) **Minister of Defence (2852-2855) *László de Hevesy (b. 2808) **Minister of Foreign Affairs (2845-2848) **Minister of Justice (2848-2852) *Catherine Sass-Morgan (b. 2809) **Minister of Finance (2845-2846) **Head of Govenment (2852-2855) *Marais Viljoen (b. 2789) **Minister of Defence (2845-2846) **Head of Government (2846-2848) **Minister of Internal Affairs (2852-2855) *Audacia Mulares (b. 2801) **Minister of Health and Social Services (2845-2848) *Emily Reynolds (b. 2791 - d. 2853) **Minister of Education and Culture (2845-2852) *Magnus Verta (b. 2793) **Minister of Food and Agriculture (2845-2855) *Mey de Saer (b. 2813) **Minister of Trade and Industry (2845-2846) **Minister of Science and Technology (2846-2848) *Alexandre Jumeausy (b. 2801) **Minister of Finance (2846-2848) *Charles Aldous Fox (b. 2820) **Minister of Defence (2846-2848) *Aurél Hadik (b. 2803) **Minister of Justice (2846-2848) **Minister of Health and Social Services (2848-2852) *Mary Douder-Brimes (b. 2803) **Minister of Infrastructure and Transport (2846-2848) **Minister of Foreign Affairs (2848-2852) *Jean-Charles Lamuet (b. 2810) **Minister of Environment and Tourism (2846-2852) *Nándor Lichtenfeld (b. 2799) **Minister of Trade and Industry (2846-2848) *Johan Maalwyck (b. 2823) **Minister of Health and Social Services (2852-2855) Category:Political parties in Lourenne